


Two Brokenhearted Men

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-07
Updated: 2001-02-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: How the love of a child broght two men together.





	Two Brokenhearted Men

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Disclaimer: They are not my characters because they to belong to **_Alliance._**

Rating : **PG---** **M/M** interaction 

Pairing: **_Benton Fraser and Ray Kowalski_**

This ones for you _Mik!_

Thanks to these two special songs, that are not part of the story. * Where do broken hearts go? By _Whitney_ * and * A friend's a friend forever *.

Authors' note: Sorry folks but this story does not contain sex but it is a beautiful love story between two men and I hope you all enjoy it.

jackson . . . maria

**Two Brokenhearted men**

Ray looked up and glanced at the huge clock just overhead the entrance to the bull room. He studied the clock for a few seconds then murmured. "It's almost ten and Fraser hasn't shown up yet . . . wonder where he could be?" Ray sat back into his seat and reached for the receiver. He dialed and waited. 

"Hello. This is Constable Turnbull and you have reached the Canadian Con. . . . "

"Turnbull, this is Ray . . . Ray Vecchio, is Fraser in by any chance?"

"Oh. Good morning detective and how are you this wonderful morning? Constable Fraser is very busy and cannot talk on the phone at this moment. Could I take a message for him?"

Ray thought for a second and then replied. "Can you have him call me just as soon as he finishes whatever he's doing? Is he with the Ice . . . with Inspector Thatcher?"

"No Sir . . . He's been in his office all morning long and has left strict orders that I not bother him. He was quite upset and very preoccupied. I will give him your. . . ."

"Upset? Fraser's upset. Do you know why he's upset?" asked Ray suddenly curious as his detective * instinct * kicked in.

"No, I don't have a clue as to why he would be upset. I will give him your message, Detective. Is there anything else that you would like me to tell him?"

"No, Turnbull . . . just let 'im know that I called. S'long." And Ray hung up. He sat there wondering why Fraser would be upset. There wasn't really anything that could possibly upset the Mountie. Well, nothing that he was aware of. Ever since he met the Mountie, Ray pictured him as a prepared-for-anything type of guy and there was very little that could possibly upset him. He shrugged off the thoughts and got back to work.

Much later Ray glanced up at the wall clock and frowned. "Damn, it's almost lunchtime and Fraser, hasn't returned my call? Now this is very baffling and something is definitely wrong. Ray picked up the receiver again and stopped when he caught sight of the red tunic with the Mountie in it heading for his desk. He immediately noticed that the Mountie was not smiling. In fact Fraser was frowning and looked quite worried. 

Frannie spotted him and immediately stepped in front of him. "Um, hello, Fraser and how are you doing this morning?" she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled.

Ray noticed that Fraser glanced his way then back at Frannie and mumbled. "I'm doing fine Frannie thank you kindly for asking now will you please excuse me?" and he left her standing there.

Ray watched him approach the desk and the Mountie was still frowning. "Hey Frase? Where have ya been?"

Fraser took a seat opposite him and placed his Stetson on his lap. 

Ray could see the dark circles under his partner's eyes and could tell that he hadn't slept all night long. "Fraser? What's wrong?"

Fraser wet his lips then brushed a brow down and mumbled. "Ray . . . I have a serious problem and I was wondering if we could go somewhere to discuss this privately?"

Ray leaned in closer to him. "Are you all right? What's the matter?"

The Mountie stalled then added. "Could we please go somewhere where we'll have more privacy?"

Ray didn't like the sound of his partner's voice nor did he like the man's disposition. "Sure. Okay . . . come on and let's go for lunch and we can discuss this."

Fraser turned away but not before Ray noticed the man's teary eyes. 

"Fraser?"

Fraser got up, tugged at his Serge then turned away from Ray. "Let's go to your car, Ray."

The detective didn't know what to make of Fraser's behavior and it alarmed him. He recalled that the last time he saw Fraser this upset was when that bounty lady up and left. He couldn't quite remember the lady's name anymore but he did remember that he didn't like her. Ray grabbed his jacket then hurried out after Fraser who was already past Frannie's desk. Slipping on his jacket, he ran to catch up to his partner who was now exiting the building. 

"Fraser?'

Fraser ignored him and continued walking taking long strides as he hurried to the GTO.

"Fraser?" called Ray as he trotted up behind him. "What's going on Frase?"

Fraser was silent as he waited for Ray to unlock the doors and then he slipped into the seat quietly.

Ray dropped into his seat and watched the Mountie buckle up. He then watched as Fraser fumbled with his Stetson trying to place it on his lap but the Mountie dropped it twice to the floor of the car. Ray found Fraser's clumsiness odd because this was very uncharacteristic of the Mountie especially where the sacred Stetson was concerned. Once Fraser had his Stetson position on his lap the man just stared at it.

The detective had no clue as to what was going on with his partner but he did know that whatever was bothering him, he wasn't going to talk about it just yet so he started the engine and drove away. Both sat quietly and Ray continued on. Then he turned to Fraser and said. "Fraser, you need ta talk to me because I can't help you if you don't talk ta me."

Fraser shot his partner a side glance then nodded. "Yes, you are correct Ray but I don't know how to broach the subject. We should stop somewhere so that I can talk to you. I cannot say what I have to tell you as you drive around because this is very important to me."

Ray nodded. "Okay . . . We'll pull up to that hamburger place up ahead and we'll get us a bite ta eat and sit in the car so we can talk. Is that okay with you?"

"That's fine, but I'm not hungry. I just have to discuss this with you."

"Okay, so that's what we'll do." Ray drove up to the restaurant and waited for the carhop, who came, took his order and left. 

Fraser, of course, refused food and Ray was really bothered by that.

"Okay, Fraser . . . talk ta me."

Fraser shut his eyes and pursed his lips as he sat there trying to arrange his thoughts.

Ray stared at him and wondered if the Mountie was ever going to talk because he just sat there looking more depressed then ever. Ray was getting more and more worried as the seconds ticked by and his friend didn't say a word.

Fraser finally took in a deep breath then faced his partner. "Ray . . . What I have to tell you may shock you and it may even anger you but I am only asking this because you are my best friend. At least, I hope that you consider yourself to be my best friend as I consider you to be mine."

Ray nodded. "Yes I do, so go on."

The carhop appeared with Ray's order and he paid for it quickly wanting to get back to what Fraser had to say.

"Okay, Fraser, go on."

Fraser nodded. "Ray . . . I have to ask a favor of you. I would like for you to hear me out thoroughly before you make a decision on what I have to ask of you. Can I trust you to do that?"

Ray was totally confused but nodded in acknowledgment "Sure you can trust me ta listen."

Fraser nodded. "Fine. Ray . . . I was presented with a very complicated problem that was brought to my attention just yesterday. A few years back when I was visiting the Northwest territories, and this was about the time that Detective Vecchio was being reassigned, something unexpected happened. I was out pursuing a fugitive when I came across a young pregnant woman that had fallen into a crevasse and needed help. She was from a nearby Inuit tribe and no one knew what had transpired. With much effort I rescued her and took her back to her family and I was pronounced a hero to the tribe that day. The woman, who was in reality, a very young pregnant girl gave birth to a beautiful baby boy only hours after I rescued her and I was the one who delivered the baby. Her family felt indebted to me and made me what you would call the honorary Godparent of this child. This young girl, by the name of Kusumita, lost her toes due to frostbite that same day so I felt that I should remain there for a while and tend to her wounds. Her husband had died the previous year in an avalanche and I felt that she needed assistance with her injuries and her child. After a week she regained some of her strength and resumed her position with the tribe so I left the community to return to Chicago only to find that you were here instead of Detective Vecchio. Well, anyway . . . that was almost three years ago. Are you with me so far?"

Ray nodded as he sat there not touching his lunch.

Fraser glanced at the untouched burger then up at his partner and added. "Ray, your lunch is getting cold. You need to . . . " 

"Fraser, continue this story." Ray added cutting the Mountie off to keep him from veering to far from the conversation. 

Fraser stared into those blues then nodded. "Very well. I received a telegram yesterday that Kusumita has died so therefore I will be flying to the Northwest Territories tomorrow to attend to her funeral. This is where it gets complicated. Kusumita left me in charge of her three-year-old son and I was informed by the tribe's leader that my presence is of the upmost necessity where the welfare of this child is concerned. Now, this is where I need your help, Ray."

Ray watched his friend and nodded.

"I am expected to go and adopt the child but I must bring a spouse with me. The only way that I can gain custody of this child is if I present my soul mate and myself before the council of this Inuit tribe and present my case."

Ray was stupefied. "Are you saying that you have to get married?!"

Fraser nodded. 

"Geez! . . . And who are you planning ta marry? . . .Ohmigod! Please don't tell me that yer planning to marry Frannie! Fraser, is that what yer thinking about?!" asked Ray suddenly shocked.

Fraser looked at him then turned away. "Well, no, not exactly but since you brought that up she would be my second choice. She really isn't that bad, Ray. It's not like she doesn't care about me or . . ."

"Have you come unhinged, Fraser?! Would you listen to what yer saying?! You going to marry her so that you can get a child that . . . "

"Ray . . . I don't mean to use her in that way. I will promise to make her very happy in return for her servic . . . "

"NO! . . .That's not the point Fraser! You and I know that she's in love with you and yer not in love with her! How is she going to react when she finds out that you only married her for? . . ."

"Ray! Don't you think that I haven't thought about all of this already?! That is why I couldn't sleep all night. I will not use her . . . I will even father her children if she decides that . . . "

"Are you crazy?! Yer willing to sacrifice the rest of yer life for a kid that you don't even know!? You wouldn't be happy living with a woman that you don't even love, Fraser!"

"Francesca is a wonderful woman, Ray and I'm sure that I could learn to love and to respect . . ."

"Fraser! This is insane! I won't let ya do this! This too crazy!" snapped Ray fully upset with his partner.

"Ray?"

"What?"

"Would you care to meet Kiran?" asked Fraser feeling a little unsure of his partner's response.

"And who is this Keran person?" asked Ray somewhat upset with his partner.

"Kiran is my new godson. He is with Constable Turnbull at his apartment right now and I would very much like for you to meet him."

Ray sat there with a wide-eyed expression on his face and stared at his partner because this he hadn't expected. Well, actually he hadn't expected any of what was happening. "K-Keran is here?"

"Yes and his name is Kiran which translated means a *ray of light. * His mother, Kusumita, which means *blossomed* had him sent to me right before her death. Would you care to meet him?"

Ray watched him then nodded. "Yeh . . . I would very much like to meet him."

"Very well . . . if you would be so kind as to take us to Turnbull's apartment then I can present him to you."

Ray had lost his appetite and pushed the hamburger away from him. He buckled up and headed to Turnbull's apartment in silence.

*******************************************

Fraser rang the doorbell and waited. 

Ray stood a little behind him and waited too.

The door swung open and there stood Turnbull dressed in a light blue pull over and jeans and holding on to a small boy with the blackest hair Ray had ever seen. As soon as the little boy saw Fraser he stretched out his arms and smiled. 

Fraser smiled in return and took the little boy from Turnbull's arms. 

Turnbull started immediately. "Constable Fraser, I took the liberty of ordering him a hamburger and fries but he really didn't like that too well so we finally settled on some green beans and corn. I tried to get him to drink his milk but he flatly refused after his first sip."

Ray watched as the little boy wrapped his arms around Fraser's neck and buried his face into the Mountie's collar. He just didn't know what to say or think about all of this.

"Thank you kindly for all of your services, Constable Turnbull. May we please come in? Ray and I have things to discuss."

"Oh . . . yes . . . Yes, of course. I was on my out to the store to see if I could find some other foods that our young ward might like. I've taken the liberty of doing some research on the computer on children's likes and dislikes where food is concerned so that we might be able to better serve our young visitor Constable Fraser. Now, if all three of you will excuse me . . . I'll be back shortly."

Turnbull stepped around the three and left.

"Aren't you coming in Ray?" asked Fraser as he went inside and noticed that Ray had not followed him.

Ray stepped in and made his way to Turnbull's living room. He had been to Turnbull's apartment a couple of times before with Fraser and knew where certain rooms like the kitchen, living room and bathroom were located at so he knew his way around. Turnbull's apartment was much more furnished then Fraser's and it was spotless and cozy. Ray remembered that Turnbull's taste seems to lean more into the contemporary style which surprised him because he saw Turnbull as more of the animated type. Ray remembered thinking that Turnbull was one of those obsessive compulsive's that Jerry Springer talked about recently on the television because when he stopped by the place a few times, Turnbull was always cleaning, dusting or polishing something.

Ray took a seat on the love seat and Fraser sat opposite him. The detective noticed that Fraser whispered something into the little boy's ear and the little boy shook his head. Fraser smiled. "You must excuse him because he's a little shy. Ray? I would like you to meet Kiran and Kiran, this is Ray the partner that I was telling you about last night. Would you say hi to Ray?"

Ray watched the little boy peek at him from under Fraser's chin and they smiled at each other. "Hey, fella. How's it going?" smiled the detective.

Fraser added. "He doesn't speak English, but he understands the English language very well. His mother insisted that he learn both his home language and English as a gift to me. Kiran? I would like you to say hi to my very good friend, Ray."

The little boy waved at Ray then snuggled back up into Fraser's neck.

Ray was dumbfounded and didn't know what to say. He could understand why Fraser was willing to risk his entire future and his happiness in return for the love of this little boy. The thing that most bothered him about this whole deal was that he wasn't sure that he wanted Fraser to marry Frannie because the detective knew for a fact that Fraser was not in love with her. 

"Ray?"

Ray had been too preoccupied with his thoughts and hadn't heard his partner calling him. "Yeh?"

"Ray, I need to ask you the favor that I intended to ask you." Fraser heard the soft murmuring of Kiran's breath and realized that the little boy had fallen asleep.

"And what is that favor, Fraser? You want me to be yer best man in this . . . this marriage thing?" he added in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Fraser stared into those blues and knew that his partner was upset. He set the little boy down on the couch beside him and patted him back to sleep. "No, Ray, asking you to be my best man is not what I had in mind. I wanted to know if you would consider marrying me?"

The request really threw Ray for a loop. He was so stunned that he could only sit there and stare at his partner. 

Fraser realized that he had shocked his partner and waited patiently for a reply.

Ray finally gasped. "You want me ta marry you?! I don't understand how or what yer asking me to do? How can I marry you and how the hell is that going to help you? Yer supposed to take them a wife for yer child Fraser and I really don't qualify as a wife, now do I?! Are you asking me ta dress in drag and pretend to be yer . . . "

"No. . . . I am asking you to marry me. This Inuit tribe accepts homosexual marriages. They will accept any two that are united in holy matrimony to raise a child as long as these partners will be loving parents who will be willing to raise the child as . . . "

"Wait! Hold on a minute here!" Ray interrupted quickly. " Now yer really freaking me out here, Fraser! First ya wanted ta marry Frannie and now yer asking me ta . . . you have come unhinged! All of this is so crazy, Frase! Do you hear what yer saying?! Are you insane?! You and I aren't even in love, let alone gay!" gasped the exasperated detective.

Fraser was hurt. He hadn't expected his partner and best friend to react the way he was reacting. He thought that Ray, of all the people, would understand his predicament and would be the first to rally to his side in his time of need. Unfortunately for him, his partner thought that he was insane and that his ideas were crazy.

Ray noticed the hurt, angry look in his partner's eyes and couldn't believe that Fraser would ask him to do such a thing. He cared about his best friend and there was no doubt about that but this was way and beyond his call of duty. "Fraser?"

Fraser stood up. "There is no need to say anything else, Ray. I understand your position completely and you are correct in refusing me. I don't know what possessed me to ask such a favor and I offer my apologies."

"No, Fraser, it's not that simple! I want ya ta . . . " the cellular phone pealed and cut Ray off in mid-sentence. He reached for the phone and listened as Dewey gave him instructions. 

Ray got up. "Frase . . . I have to go. There's some shooting up at Little China Restaurant and they want me to hurry. I'll come back after I check this out and we'll talk okay? We'll see what we can arrange with this whole mess, okay?"

Fraser presented him with a half-smile and nodded. "Yes . . . of course, Ray. You go ahead and call me later." 

Ray's * gut * feeling told him that he shouldn't leave but he had to for now. 

************************************************************

The investigation took the blond detective longer then he had expected. He sat in his GTO and dialed up Turnbull's apartment. He waited at the crime scene listening to the telephone ring and ring with no pick up at the other end. "Come on . . . come on and pick up, Turnbull or Frase! . . .Come on!" Slamming shut the telephone Ray then headed to the precinct with his suspect in tow. The interrogation lasted another two hours and Ray tried Turnbull's apartment again. The phone rang and rang and still no one answered. He had a bad feeling about all this so he hurried to Frannie's desk and noticed that she was gone already. Ray hurried to his desk and dialed her home number and waited. "Hello?" answered a female voice on the other end. "Hi, this is Ray. Is Frannie there by any chance?"

"Oh, hello, Ray! This is Maria and no, she hasn't been home since this morning. Is something wrong?"

Ray felt his stomach tightened but he didn't want to alarm anyone so he added. "No, I just wanted to ask her about the Warren file and thought that she might have gone home for the day. Just tell her ta call me on my cell phone. She's got my number and will you tell her that it's important!"

"Yes, of course I will. Goodbye Ray." And both hung up. 

Ray now dialed the Consulate and was angry when the answering machine came on. "Damn . . . fucking machine!" He slammed the phone down and looked up at the clock. It was now five-thirty and he still couldn't locate Fraser or Frannie for that matter. The detective slipped on his jacket then grabbed his files and hurried out of the precinct. He jumped into his car then headed straight to Turnbull's apartment. 

When he arrived at the apartment, he rang the doorbell repeatedly. "Come on Turnbull! Where's everybody?" he snapped growing angrier as the seconds ticked by. Getting no response he hurried back to his car then drove straight to the Consulate all the while thinking about the things he had said to Fraser. He had seen the hurt and disillusioned look in the Mounties eyes when he had turned him down. Then to make matters worse he had added insults to injury when he told his friend that he was crazy. "God dammit, Ray! The man comes to you for help and what the fuck did you do? You turn him away and then you humiliate him on top of that! He called ya his best friend and how did you react?! You yelled at him and said that he was insane! Fraser's probably off marrying Frannie somewhere and all because ya wouldn't help him out! Dammit! Dammit!" Ray pounded his steering wheel totally infuriated with himself. He drove up to the Consulate and then slammed on the brakes making the tires screech. Unbuckling quickly Ray stormed out of his car and hurried up the Consulate steps taking two and sometimes three at a time hoping to find Fraser here. He knocked and waited impatiently. He knocked again only much louder and the door swung open as some young man dressed in a serge who was not Fraser or Turnbull answered the door. "Hi and welcome to . . . "

Ray stormed past him into the foyer. "Where's Fraser? I need ta talk to Fraser!" snapped the irate detective as he glanced into the first two rooms looking for his partner. 

"Sir? . . .Constable Fraser and Constable Turnbull flew to Canada earlier this afternoon. I was left to . . . "

"WHAT! Did they have a small child and a woman with them when they left?!" Ray growled as he stepped up to the young man's face. 

The Constable took a step back in fear and sputtered. "Y-yes . . . I-I mean . . . they . . ."

"Fuck! And where's Inspector Thatcher at?!" demanded Ray.

The young Constable wet his lips and mumbled nervously. "T-The Inspector is at a meeting, Sir. She won't be back until eight p.m. Would you care to leave a message and? . . ."

"NO! Is there anyway that I can reach Fraser? Did he leave a number or. . . . "

"Oh yes! He did leave a letter behind that I am supposed to present to a Detective Raymo . . . "

"That's for me! Now give me the letter and make it quick!" snapped Ray.

"Yessir!" the young Constable scurried away.

Ray was furious as he paced the foyer running both hands through his blond spikes. He mumbled to himself as he paced back and forth. "Yer gonna marry Frannie aren't you, Fraser! How could you do this? Wait a minute, cause you did propose ta me first and I said no to you. . . . I said that I wouldn't help ya and that you were crazy and a lot of other shit! How could I do that? How could I turn my back on ya when ya needed me the most, Frase? This was not a big deal so why couldn't I just say yes? I could've married ya and let them all say whatever the fuck they all wanted to say because all you wanted was ta keep that little boy and what is so wrong about that? Why didn't I just say yes and make ya happy? Was it going to kill me to make ya happy? It's not like I have such an impeccable reputation ta protect! . Dammit Ray!" 

The young Constable appeared and he brandished a large yellow envelope. 

Ray snatched it from his hand and apologized. "Look. I'm really sorry ta be taking all this out on ya but I'm a wreck right about now and I really need ta talk ta Fraser."

The Constable smiled and nodded. "Understood."

Ray glanced up at the young Constable then back to the folded sheet of paper that he pulled out. He unfolded the sheet then read it to himself.

_*Dear Ray,_

_I would like to take this time to apologize for the foolishness that I invoked on you this afternoon. I must admit that I was not thinking straight when I asked you to help me with my problem. I fully understand your refusal of such a request, as the one I proposed because it could compromise you and your career. Please accept my apologies and know that I fully understand your position. I will be returning within three to four days if all goes well. I will be attending Kusumita's burial tomorrow morning and will be wed by the evening if things go according to plan. When I return, I will require your assistance in finding an apartment for my family if I am not imposing too much on you. Again, please accept my apologies for dragging you into my problems and hopefully after this is done with we can return to our jobs as before._

_Your best friend_

_Constable Benton Fraser. *_

Ray was furious and practically tore the envelope searching for more information. When he found none, he glanced up at the young Constable. "You need to tell me where Fraser is staying at 'cause I need ta get in touch with him now!"

"But, Sir, I have no idea where . . . "

"FINE! Then tell me where ta locate the Inspector! I need ta get in touch with her if I can't reach, Fraser!" barked Ray.

The Constable nodded then hurried to his temporary desk. He rummaged through the desk then pulled out an itinerary and looked up the information the detective needed. He jotted down the address and phone number and handed it to the detective. "You will tell the Inspector that I did not want to . . . "

"Yeh, yeh! I'll tell her that I beat it outta ya. Thank you for the information and I'll catch ya later!" Ray stormed out of the Consulate.

*********************************************

Ray parked in front of the building where the Constable had send him too and hurried inside. Stepping up to the front desk, he stopped at the receptionist desk. 

"Yes, sir and how can I help you?" the young girl smiled.

"I'm looking for Inspector Thatcher and was told that she was attending a meeting here at . . . "

"Yes, Sir but she is busy at the moment and I cannot disturb her. I have strict orders to . . . "

"Look, lady!" Ray lifted his belt and brandished the shield that was attached to it. "I'm a detective and I have ta talk to her concerning a case. Now yer going to let me in peacefully or I'm gonna have to call in for backup and. . . . "

"I'll get her for you. Could you please have a seat?"

Ray nodded then stepped away. "Yes, and thank you very much."

The receptionist walked off and Ray went to sit. Minutes later the receptionist appeared followed by a very dismayed Inspector.

"Detective Vecchio, and what is the meaning of this? What is going on?" she added somewhat baffled yet annoyed by his presence. 

"I'm sorry that I have ta bother you but Fraser is in Canada and I must reach him immediately. Do you know of his plan's Inspector?" asked Ray, not sure if she even knew about his partner's dilemma.

Thatcher shook her head. "No, the Constable did not fill me in with the details. I only understood that some family member passed away and his presence was requested and he had to go. He asked for a week off to settle matters back home and that's about all of it."

Ray wasn't about to enlighten her with the rest. "Look. I need ta attend that funeral. He asked me ta go with him but I couldn't at the time because Welsh had needed me to wrap up a case. Well, I finished the case and now that I'm free, I want ta board a plane and meet him there. The only problem is that I need the hotel number because he's not at the place that we had originally made plans ta stay at." Ray lied and hoped that she believed him. 

She eyed him for a second and then nodded. "Okay. The hotel address and phone number are on my desk. I will call Constable Bernard to give you the information but the next time could you please not intimidate the receptionist?"

Ray nodded and handed her his cell telephone so she could make the phone call. Once she was done Ray then hightailed it back to the Consulate. 

*************************************************

Ray was on his way to the precinct and talking on the cell phone after he picked up the information to Fraser's hotel. "Ya got all the information ya need, right? Okay, yeah I'll be there in about an hour or so and we'll be all set. Of course, I'll take it ta ya in cash! Later." Ray hung up then parked at the station. He hoped that Welsh was going to be in one of his better moods for what he had to ask him. He hurried in and glanced over to Frannie's empty chair. She hadn't returned his call and how could the woman return the call if she was in Canada preparing to marry Fraser. "Oh God, Fraser . . . please don't marry her! Please don't do it!" The thought disturbed him and he hurried to Welsh office. He knocked and waited. 

"Come in." Welsh called out.

Ray stepped in quickly and shut the door behind him.

Welsh sat up and watched as the detective entered. "What can I do for you, Detective Vecchio?"

Ray stepped up to his desk and cleared his throat. "Sir . . . I need time off because something has come up and I need to take care of it."

Welsh stared at him then put the pen he was holding down. "And, when will you need this time off, Detective?"

Ray fidgeted then stuck both hands into his pockets and looked down to Welsh desk. "I need time off today, right now. I have to board a plane and I have to go attend a funeral."

Welsh raised an eyebrow as he stared at the detective and murmured. "Did someone in your family die?"

Ray swallowed then peered up at the lieutenant and shook his head. "Well, not exactly."

Welsh reclined into his seat and was curious now. "And what exactly does not exactly mean, detective?"

Time was running out for him if he intended to board the plane so Ray started again. "Sir, I need ta board a plane within the hour and head ta Canada to attend a funeral tomorrow morning of a woman that I don't even know. Then later in the evening I'm marrying Constable Benton Fraser so he can gain custody of a child that belongs to him in a way and ta the dead woman so we can bring him back here ta Chicago ta live with us." Ray finished then exhaled deeply.

Welsh sat there wearing a deadpan look on his face. He then nodded. "Yes, I do understand your dilemma, Detective. You do have a lot of sick leave accumulated so I suggest that you take it and get these matters taken care of. Is there more, Detective?" asked Welsh appearing unruffled by the request.

Ray didn't understand if he was being mocked or if he was really being told that he could take time off and he was afraid to ask. He stood there with both hands in pockets' shifting his weight from one foot to the other. 

"Is there more, Detective Vecchio?" asked Welsh staring up at him.

"No sir . . . but was that a yes or a no?" asked Ray still unsure of what had happened.

"That was a yes and if you don't mind could you please close the door on your way out, I'd like to get back to work."

At first Ray didn't know what to do and then he broke out in a huge smile and nodded. "Thank you so much, Lieutenant!" he then hurried on out because he had a plane to catch and he was running out of time.

Ray rushed to his desk, grabbed his jacket and some paper work then hurried down the hallway only to run right smack into his exwife. He dropped the files that he was holding then reached to catch his exwife before she toppled over. "Stella! . . .Sorry . . . I didn't see ya there."

"Obviously, so what's the rush? Either you're taking medication or you're late for a wedding?" she brushed at her sweater trying to rid the imaginary lint.

Ray gawked at her then nodded. "It's funny that you would say that! . . . but, I am late and I do have to run. . . .I'll catch ya in a few days' Stell." And he was about to run off when she added. 

"Ray? I was wondering if you weren't too busy tonight that we could maybe go over the Warren files? You could come over to my place and . . ." she stopped when she saw that disappointed look on his face.

He wanted to say yes. More then anything his body wanted him to say yes and so did his heart. Her invitations were very few and very scarce and this could be that one invitation that would take him all the way into her bed once again. Then he envisioned the disappointed look in his partner's face when he held the little boy to his chest and caressed his back. He remembered watching Fraser pat Kiran, shushing him back to sleep and knew that his heart was with his friend and not on a one-night-stand with his exwife. He knew that he would never forgive himself if he chose Stella tonight instead of his best friend."Stell . . . I can't do this tonight. Any other night I would've jumped at the opportunity in a snap but tonight I can't. I have plans already and I'm really sorry."

She was stunned. It was very rare for her exhusband to say no to her whenever she invited him over. In fact the man was always anxious and would sometimes show up an hour early just to see her. "Well, if you can't then . . . we can do it some other night, Ray."

Ray couldn't believe that he was saying no. He nodded then scurried away to his car.

Stella heard the phone on Ray's desk ringing and hurried to answer the phone. "Hello?" 

"Hi, is Ray in?" the female voice on the other end asked.

"No, he just left about a minute ago. Is this you Francesca?" asked Stella. 

"Yes . . . is this you, Stella?" asked Frannie.

"Yes, but you just missed Ray. He was running late and just left. Maybe you should try him tomorrow morning." Added Stella.

"I was just returning his call. He called earlier and left a message with Maria. I guess I'll get a hold of him later. Okay, thanks Stella." And both women hung up.

****************************************************************

Ray pulled into a parking space, pulled out his luggage then locked the car. He hurried down the runway then broke out into a trot when he spotted the chartered plane that was waiting for him.

The man inspecting the dials looked up when Ray entered the cockpit. "It's about time guy. . . . I thought you might have changed your mind. So you still interested in going to Canada?" asked the pilot of the small Cessna.

"Does this answer yer question?" asked Ray handing him the cash.

"That's all I need to know. Just buckle in and we'll be on our way. Where's your luggage?"

"I only need one suitcase and it's already secured. So, whenever yer ready to take off then I am too."

"Okay, then just strap in and we'll be off!"

Ray did just that.

************************************************************

Fraser, Turnbull and Kiran had a nice dinner with Makaila, the Inuit tribe leader, and his wife just hours earlier. But for now all three were lying on the huge king size bed with Turnbull snoring and Kiran breathing lightly as he slept on top of Fraser's chest. 

Fraser stared at the dark ceiling trying to push aside this morning's argument with Ray. He was still trying to make sense of what had happened between him and his partner this morning. He had thought that Ray of all people would have understood his plight but it seems that he had made a mistake where his friend's opinion was concerned. It's not that he blamed Ray at all for hesitating to get involved in this scheme but he had hoped that the detective would have at least offered a solution. The only thing that he had accomplished was to make Ray angry with him then even angrier when he brought up the topic of marriage. It was stupid of him to have even asked his best friend to help by marrying him but he thought that he had to at least try. Well, he had asked and he had been turned down so why was he so hurt? Kiran stirred and Fraser cuddled him closer to his chest then kissed the top of his head. It was true that he had fallen in love with this little boy the second that the Inuit ladies brought him over to the Consulate only two days ago. That was also the time that they had brought the grave news that Kiran's mother, Kusumita had died due to a viral infection. The woman was only nineteen years old at the time of her death and had left her precious little boy in the Mountie's care. But according to tribal rules, Fraser could keep the boy only if he had a wife or a soul mate. Well, the Mountie had neither because after the discussion with Ray, the Mountie realized that he couldn't get anyone involved in his schemes. He decided that Ray was correct in saying that he shouldn't involve Francesca. He was just lucky that Renfield Turnbull had not only embraced the idea but had also accepted his proposal to help by marrying him. After Kusumita's burial he and Turnbull would be united by Makaila, the tribe's leader, later on in the evening. They would celebrate their honeymoon soon after then they would be granted permission to keep the child and bring him back to the states. Of course, that is if everything went according to plan. The child stirred again and Fraser wrapped his arms around the little boy and pressed him to his chest. He smiled and whispered. "Tomorrow you will have Renfield and me to protect you little one . . . I promised your mother to always protect you and we both will do just that." Fraser smiled as he cuddled the little boy to his chest. He then looked over to Turnbull and patted his upper arm.

Turnbull stirred but continued sleeping.

***********************************************************

"And how long do you think that we're gonna be grounded in this godforsaken place?!" snapped Ray as he paced the small lobby of the building they sought shelter after they were forced to land due to the heavy snowfall.

Riley, the pilot, was checking the weather patterns on his laptop computer trying to see if they were going to be able to continue the flight. He glanced up at Ray and replied. "Detective . . . as far as I can tell, we'll be able to continue this flight without much of a problem. There might be a few hours' delays but I can still get you to the Territories in time for that funeral you plan to attend. The only problem I foresee is that you might have to dress on the plane but you will still be there on time."

Ray stopped pacing and stared at the pilot. He went to sit by him. "Okay . . . I got no problem with dressing on the plane as long as you get me there before that funeral! You do whatever ya hafta do but just get me there!"

Riley nodded.

******************************************************

Early morning; Turnbull was cooking breakfast while Fraser bathed Kiran. Turnbull smiled when he heard the little boy shrieking and laughing in the next room. Once in a while he could hear Constable Fraser laughing also. Then he broke out laughing when he saw the little naked boy sprint into the kitchen only to be followed by Fraser who was chasing him with a huge blue towel. 

The little boy shrieked and hid behind Turnbull. 

Fraser smiled and mumbled. "Oh, I see you and I need you to come here, Kiran." 

The little boy shrieked then tore out giggling when Fraser caught him and wrapped him in the towel. 

Turnbull laughed along then added. "Breakfast is ready so the two of you hurry up and get dressed so that we can eat!" 

Fraser nodded then smiled and added. "Turnbull?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you kindly for every thing. I will find a way to repay you for your kindness."

Turnbull blushed and added. "It's quite all right Sir. I'm only happy that I could be of service to you."

Fraser nodded then left toting the little boy under one arm.

****************************************************

The pilot had set out again and now they were flying through some really turbulent weather. Ray had pulled out his black slacks and a nice white shirt from his luggage to dress into. He then pulled on a thick warm black turtleneck to keep himself warm. He had stopped at a department store before the trip to purchase clothes for the funeral and the wedding. 

**********************************************************

The ladies of the tribe had come for Kiran and at first the little boy hesitated but then changed his mind when his Aunt came for him. Fraser and Turnbull dressed in their uniforms and then both set out to attend the funeral. 

*********************************************************

Minutes later Ray arrived at the hotel just like Riley had promised him only to find that he had barely missed Fraser. The desk clerk had seen the two men leave earlier when she came in for work. "And you have no idea where this funeral is to be held?" he asked her. 

Again she shook her head and apologized. "No Sir. I do not have any information concerning the funeral."

"Well, can I go up to their room ta see if they left an address or some information behind where I can find them?"

"I would need a manager to allow you into their room, Sir. If you could wait a few minutes, I will get the manager for you."

Ray nodded because there wasn't much more that he could do but to wait. She left and he went to sit on one of the couches. He looked up when he noticed three elderly women exiting the elevator but what caught his attention was the fact that the three were dressed in black. All three wore long black flowing dresses and had their heads covered with scarfs. They also wore nice shiny shawls and huddled together as they headed for the exit. Ray jumped off his seat and hurried after them. Adjusting the turtle neck that he wore while trying to look proper he stepped up beside them. "Ladies? Excuse me but I need some information please? Do any of you speak English?" 

One of the elderly women glanced up at him and nodded. "How can we help you, young man?" she asked.

Ray presented them with his most polite and friendly smile then added. "I came to attend the funeral of a young woman who just passed away recently. Her name is . . . is . . . " Ray reached for his wallet, pulled it out and searched for the piece of paper he had scribbled the deceased woman's name on. He found the piece of paper then pulled it out of his wallet. "Here it is and her name is Kusu . . . Kusumita um . . . " 

The old woman stilled Ray's hand and he stopped talking when the other two women started crying. 

The woman patted Ray's hand and murmured. "Follow us and I will take you to the funeral."

Ray nodded.

Then the woman reached up and touched Ray's spikes. 

"You have such beautiful golden hair, young man just like an angel. You will bring our community much luck and happiness again."

One of the ladies broke out crying again and the one standing close to her hugged her and pulled her away.

The old woman smiled at Ray then added. "Come or we will be late."

Ray had rented a car after he had arrived so he convinced the women to ride with him.

**************************************************************

Fraser stepped up to the coffin. He stared at the beautiful young woman who had been outfitted in a blue satin dress and laid to rest. Fraser noticed that someone had taken the time to weave small flowers into her coal-black braided hair and she appeared to be asleep. The Mountie reached up and caressed her cheek and whispered. "I'm sorry that I wasn't here to protect you, Kusumita. . . .I wish I had been here to safeguard you once again. I wish that I could have shielded you from all the danger and malice that befell you. I can promise you that I will be here for your child Kusumita . . . for our child that you so graciously allowed me to be a part of. I know that where you go, so will Mekelle be by your side. Your husband was a brave warrior Kusumita and he died a brave man. Had he lived, he would have been so proud of you and your son . . . I hope . . . I wish . . . " and the Mountie's voice quivered so he paused for a second to compose himself. Fraser bit at his quivering lip and continued. "I-I only wish you and . . . and your husband, Mekelle much happiness in that majestic hunting ground in the sky, Kusumita. May the two of you rest in peace, such sweet one whose name signifies. * Blossomed. * 

Fraser brushed his fingertips up her cheek then stepped down and wiped the tears that stung his eyes. He turned around only to come face to face with Ray.

"Ray?" whispered Fraser totally taken by surprise. 

Ray smiled then whispered. "I'm sorry that I couldn't be here sooner, Fraser. The snow grounded me and the pilot for three hours or I would've been here much sooner. Are you okay?"

Fraser's lips quivered and his eyes pooled with tears so he turned away. He stared at the frozen brook nearby and Ray noticed a tear escape the corner of the Mountie's eye. Fraser tried to speak but all that came out was an incoherent babble.

Ray reached up and patted his partner's upper arm. "It's okay, let's just go and sit, Fraser."

Fraser wiped at his eyes then nodded. "Yes, let's go sit, Ray." 

Rays lead him back to his seat and Turnbull moved over to allow the detective to sit. 

There were a million questions that Fraser wanted to ask his friend but knew that it had to wait.

The ceremony was taking place outdoors under the brilliant blue sky. Ray noticed that there were many mourners attending the burial, probably from all the surrounding towns. He leaned into Fraser and asked. "Where's the little boy at?"

Fraser gazed beyond his partner and Ray turned around to see what his partner was looking at. "He is being cared for by his aunt, Matana. She is the one standing by the doorway holding him and is Kusumita's sister."

Ray nodded then drew his attention back to the coffin.

The ceremony was short and all of the older women cried. 

Ray watched as Fraser went up to the coffin to pay his last respects before they lowered her into the ground. He turned around and called Ray over to him. 

Ray stepped up beside his partner and Fraser whispered. "Ray, I would like for you to see her before she is laid to rest."

Ray looked down into the coffin at the young girl and discovered that she was not only very young but very beautiful. She looked peaceful as if she were in a deep sleep and would get up at any minute. He turned to look at his partner and saw the tears streaming down Fraser's face. Fraser caught Ray looking at him and turned away trying to hide under the Stetson.

Ray could feel his partner's sadness and to watch the Mountie weep touched him deeply. He felt useless standing here beside his partner, not being able to help him in anyway. He then heard Fraser murmur. 

"Her name is Kusumita and she was married to Mekelle who passed away during a snowstorm before the child was born. She was a brave and beautiful woman, Ray. She was a very strong lady and she will be greatly missed by everyone who was fortunate enough to know her. I have never seen such bravery and determination from anyone as I did in her from that first time that I met her."

Ray gazed into the Mounties sad, teary greys and it hurt him even more when he remembered turning his back on his friend in his most dire time of need. "Fraser . . . I'm sorry about what happened back in Chicago. I'm sorry that . . . "

"No, Ray . . . you did what you thought was best under the circumstances and it is quite all right. I do not . . . "

"Fraser . . . we need to discuss this but not here. I have a lot of questions to ask but this is not the time."

Fraser nodded. "Yes, you are right. Let's go and sit." 

They were seated and the ceremony continued and then she was laid to rest. 

Ray stood by watching Fraser stand before the coffin as they lowered it into the ground. Ray glanced down and stared at his black shoes as they were now covered with dust as was the hem of his black slacks. Glancing back up he stared at the back of Fraser's Serge as the Mountie stood tall and stiff staring at something beyond the horizon. The white gloved hands that were clasped behind his back reflected brightly against the red serge and Ray could almost see those hands trembling. He glanced back down at his black tie and again he was consumed with shame for having added to Fraser's grief. 

"Fraser?"

Fraser turned to face him then walked over to him. "I'm sorry Ray . . . We should get going because there is still much that I have to do."

Ray stepped up beside him. "Where did Turnbull disappear to?"

Fraser continued down a weathered path and Ray stepped up beside him. "He should be back at the hotel preparing for our ceremony this evening. I need to get back there and help him."

"What ceremony are you talking about?" asked Ray unsure of what was going down next. 

Fraser stopped and so did Ray. He hadn't told his partner of his intentions and now he had no choice but to tell him. "Ray. . . .I'm marrying Renfield this evening. I took your advice and decided not to get Francesca involved in my affairs and I asked Renfield to marry me instead. He agreed to do this so there really isn't a problem since he has no family and . . ."

Ray was shocked and quickly jumped in. "Wait . . . Wait a minute here, Fraser! Look . . . I don't know what's going on but you and I need to discuss this! Whadda ya mean that yer marrying Renfield?"

Fraser took a deep breath then started again. "Ray . . . I need a spouse before the evening is over and Renfield has agreed to marry me. He and I discussed this thoroughly and he has offered to help me with my dilemma by becoming my spouse. I'm not using him, Ray, so don't try to dissuade me by trying to make me feel guilty . . . I promised him that I would be a very loving and caring husband when . . . "

"Fraser!" snapped Ray. " That's not the point! You don't even love . . . " and he stopped in mid-sentence. Ray felt the anger consuming him and ran a hand through his soft blond hair trying to control his temper.

"I don't even what, Ray?" asked Fraser unsure of what his partner was saying.

Ray gazed up into those blues and shook his head. "You don't even love him and yer marrying him just to serve yer purposes! In fact yer willing ta marry anyone just ta . . . "

"Ray! I would never hurt or trample over anyone's feelings! I would have informed Francesca about my intentions for marrying her and would have understood had she turned me down. I was not going to deceive anyone into marrying me to suit my purposes! I would have given Francesca every opportunity to back off if she so desired! And I would have given her children if that is what would make her happy! I will do whatever it takes to make Renfield happy also, Ray! And, I would've done the same for you had you agreed!" disputed the exasperated Mountie.

"And what about what you want, Fraser? Are you willing ta sacrifice yer happiness even though you have no love for these people? Are you willing to sacrifice yer whole life in return for a child?" barked Ray not understanding his friend. 

"No, Ray! I will not be sacrificing anybody's happiness, let alone my own. The child will be my happiness so I will not be exploiting anyone in this marriage!" snapped Fraser.

Ray stared into those angry blues and knew that his partner was upset with him because he refused to accept what the Mountie was doing. He then continued. "Fraser . . . have you really thought this out carefully? I mean, this only came to yer attention not more then two or three days ago and . . ."

"Yes, I have, and there isn't much that you can say to change my mind, Ray, so let's drop this." Muttered the angry Mountie as he turned away feeling overwhelmed and overpowered by his friend.

Ray nodded then added. "Okay . . . then marry me instead and not Renfield."

The statement stunned the Mountie and he spun around to look at his partner. "What!?"

"You heard me . . . marry me and not Turnbull. I can help you with this much more then Renfield can. I know the legalities involved and I can also get a good lawyer if you should need one. Heaven knows I know a whole lot of lawyers. I have a good job and I have a decent apartment. If need be, you and I can get us a house with a fenced yard for the little boy to play around in and I'll even give you the opportunity to have a female on the side whenever ya . . . you have the need for one."

Fraser was stunned and just stood there gaping at his partner. 

"Oh, come on, Fraser. You and I have been friends going on three years now and you know all my habits and I know all of yours. Living together as a married couple shouldn't be harder then what we're already doing except that we're not having sex. Look. If yer worried about sex . . . then don't 'cause I'm not the type to push myself on anyone regardless of how desperate I may look. We both know the marriage is going to be a business arrangement anyway."

It took a minute for the shock to wear off then Fraser shook his head, "No, Ray . . . I cannot ask you to do this. You have prior commitments to an exwife whom you are still struggling to make a life with and you have a family who would not comprehend let alone embrace such an idea as I am introducing to you. Renfield on the other hand has no attachments and would be the perfect candidate for this arrangement. We have already discussed all the complexities of this arrangement and have decided that we can make this work between the two of us."

Ray was upset now. "No. . . . I cannot let you do this, Fraser. Okay, it's true that I have an exwife and problems that need ta be resolved but at least allow me the choice ta decide on what I want ta do with the rest of my life. I want ta help ya Fraser and if I choose ta spend the rest of my life being married ta my best friend then don't deny me that!" snapped Ray still upset with his partner.

Fraser stared into those blues then again shook his head. "I won't marry you, Ray. You are my best friend and I thank you kindly for volunteering to help me but I won't marry you."

"Fraser! Dammit! You asked me once and it blew me away, okay? I didn't say yes but I didn't say no either! What's the difference now?!" snapped the angry detective as he poked a finger into Fraser's chest. "I'm not gonna let you marry Turnbull so don't even think about it!"

A woman placing flowers on a grave looked over to the two men arguing not to far from her. She didn't understand a word they were saying but knew that the blond haired one seemed to be quite angry with the red-coated one as he jabbed his finger into the man's chest.

"You really don't have a choice on whom I marry, Ray and you can't stop me from doing what I need to do." Growled the Mountie defensively as he glared at the detective.

"Yes, I can and I will!" barked Ray. "I can make it difficult for you if you don't marry me, Fraser. Look. I don't want to add to yer problems because heaven knows you don't need any more problems right about now. Just tell me what we hafta do so you and I can be married this evening. Do I need a blood test? Do we need a certificate or a priest or what? We're gonna get married Fraser and that's all there is to that so let's go."

"Ray."

Ray started off but Fraser remained. 

"Ray!"

Ray continued walking trying to ignore him.

"RAY!" yelled Fraser totally upset.

"WHAT!" Ray whirled around and glared at him.

"We are not going to get married! I am not marrying you!" snapped Fraser.

Ray glared at his partner and stood his ground. He looked down to his shoes and thought about this for a second. He then glanced up and nodded. "Yes, you are going ta marry me and you don't have much of a choice because I already told Turnbull ta be packed and ready ta head back ta Chicago before you and I get back to the hotel. I told him that he's taking the next flight back home if he hasn't done it already."

Now Fraser was shocked and angry. "You did what!? How could you do this and not consult with me?!" Fraser stormed over to his friend.

Ray could see the anger bubbling in his partners eyes as he stepped up to his face. He knew that the Mountie was furious but at this point it didn't matter. "I didn't have time to consult with you and it doesn't matter because I'm here now and we're going to get married."

Fraser was furious as he glared at his partner. He clenched and unclenched both hands in a fit of furry staring deep into those light blues of his partners. 

Ray glanced down at the fisted gloves then back up at him. 

"It's okay if you want to hit me, Fraser cause maybe I deserve it. I know how distraught you are and all I wanna do is to be here for you. Please calm down and accept my proposal. I gave this a lot of thought while I was at the station and also on the plane. I had plenty of time to think this whole thing through and I wanna do this for you. . . .Please."

The _*please*_ placated the storm within the Mountie and he dropped his chin into his chest. He was tired, drained and anguished. He didn't want to fight any longer and surely not with his best friend especially under these circumstances. He felt exhausted and defeated.

Ray waited.

Fraser raised his head and stared into those blues. He then whispered. "We have to go back to the tribal committee and attempt to explain to Makaila why I am marrying you instead of Turnbull. He needs to grant us permission if we are to be united in holy matrimony. Let's go, Ray."

Ray nodded then turned away and both men walked off side by side to the rented car in silence. 

Fraser then grabbed Ray's elbow and stopped him. "Ray? . . .Before we proceed there is something that I need to know. What will you be wanting from this union of ours?"

Ray stared into those sad gray blues and frowned. "What do ya mean?"

Fraser stared at him then tried to explain. "I need to know what type of husband duty you would be requiring of me?"

Ray still didn't understand the question. "What do you mean, Fraser? Are you asking if I want you ta support me? Then the answer is no. Are ya asking if I want a white picket fence with two points half kids? Then the answer is no, again . . . are ya asking if I require ya to stay at home and take care of . . . "

"Well, yes that is what I am asking. What do you require of me?" asked the Mountie.

Ray stared at him then added. "Fraser . . . are you asking me about sex?"

Fraser nodded. "Yes, I am asking about that also. I'm just saying that I don't have a problem performing my . . ."

"Whoa, whoa! Wait a minute and stop right there! Dammit Fraser why are you doing this?! Do you think that I expect you ta repay me with sex!? Do I look like a john ta you!? You think I'm doing this to sleep with you? God, cause if you do then yer downright appalling!"

Fraser shook his head. "No, Ray . . . I do not think of you in that manner. All I am saying is that . . . "

"Just stop it, Fraser 'cause at his point I really don't want to know what yer thinking! I'm doing this cause I'm your friend and I don't expect anything in return but a thank you! Tell me something, Fraser? When you made arrangements with Turnbull . . . did you promise the man sex?"

Fraser blushed then looked away quickly. "Ray! What Renfield and I discussed does not pertain to you."

Ray slipped both hands into his pockets and shifted his weight to one foot as he glared at the Mountie. "What you and Turnbull discussed doesn't pertain ta me? . . .Well, actually, I do think that what you promised Turnbull does pertain ta me since I'm gonna marry you tonight. I feel I have a right to know, did you promise Turnbull sex?"

Fraser could not face him. He kept his eyes to the ground trying to hide under his Stetson again. 

Ray reached over and raised the Stetson a little to peek underneath at the blushing Mountie. "Did you promise him sex, Fraser?"

Fraser peeked up at him then nodded. "I told him that I would serve him to the best of my abilities and yes . . . sex was discussed, Ray."

Ray stared into those blues then looked away. "And was this yer idea or his? Were you bribing him?"

The Mountie looked up quickly. "NO! He asked if I would . . . He asked if we were going to . . . I said yes if that is what he wanted from me. I told him that I didn't have a problem with doing whatever he wanted me to do since we were going to be married anyway."

Ray was stunned. "Are you telling me that you were gonna thank him by having sex with him? Or are you just marrying him 'cause ya want to have sex with him in the first place?" asked Ray becoming upset again.

"No, sex was not discussed as pay off or a bribe Ray! You must remember that this is a marriage arrangement between two consenting adults! Sex was eventually going to enter the picture. You must realize that all of this is happening much too quickly and the situation calls for drastic measures." Snapped Fraser.

"But Fraser, what yer saying is that yer willing ta sleep with anybody just to right a wrong!?" barked Ray still stunned by Fraser's solution. 

"NO! That is not true, Ray! You didn't see her when she was alive! That day out in the Mountain when she was hanging on for dear life you didn't see her face! She was terrified, she stared up at me with those huge black eyes and they were full of pain and fear and pleaded for me to help her! I have never in my life been so scared as I was that day when I looked into those eyes. She was standing on the ledge holding on to a huge tree root and heaven knows how long she had been there and she was scared! At that moment I would've done anything to trade places with her! I would've given my life in return for hers if I could! So don't stand here trying to judge me because I want to save the last remnants of her being! Don't judge me because I choose to sacrifice my happiness, my life to save a part of her! I am not sleeping with just anyone to right a wrong as you claim! I am passing on what she gave to me! She opened my heart to be able to love again when she trusted me enough to give me her child, Ray! Why am I not allowed to do the same? What difference does it make if I have to sleep with Turnbull or Francesca to keep what she gave to me?! I-I . . . Ray, don't . . . I'm so confused now . . . I can't even think straight right now." Added the distraught Mountie as he turned away feeling disconcerted.

Ray stared at his partner and realized that it was true, his partner was not making rational decisions because he was overwrought with guilt and pain. "Fraser?"

"Ray please . . . I haven't given any of this much thought and . . ."

"Well, obviously you haven't because you don't even know what you are doing." Ray stared at his partner then looked away. He then turned back to the Mountie who was staring at the ground. "Fraser? . . .Fraser, look at me when I'm talking ta ya." 

Fraser glanced up into his friends blues. 

Ray met those blues with his own and shook his head. "Look. I'm not trying to judge you and I ask for nothing in return, Frase. I'm marrying you because I care and I'm your friend. I don't expect anything from you except for you're happiness and your friendship. Which is all the thank you that I need and I think there isn't anything else left to discuss? We'll take care of the problems as they arise but for now, let's get going because we have a lot of things to prepare."

Fraser nodded feeling tired and overwhelmed.

Ray reached over and brushed his fingers lightly across his friend's cheek in a gentle, loving caress.

Fraser stared at him.

Ray then smiled and whispered. "Fraser? . . .I could really use one of those Mountie smiles."

Fraser looked into those smiling blues and then he smiled. 

Ray cupped his cheek and smiled. "Okay, that's so much better. Let's go now."

*****************************************

Ray parked the rented car then glanced over at the Mountie. "Have you thought about what you're going to tell the Chief about the two of us getting married?"

Fraser nodded then stepped out of the car. 

Ray followed the Mountie out of the car then followed him through the quiet path that lead up to a small village that was well secluded in the remote part of the city. The Inuit women came out of their houses when they noticed the Mountie and gathered around him quickly lavishing the man with greetings and smiles. 

Ray noticed that it was a small community and everyone seemed to know everyone.

The women stood by and watched as Fraser and Ray made their way to the Chief's house. Fraser waited patiently as a scout was sent in to inform the Chief of Fraser's arrival.

Ray stood behind his partner on the porch as the village women inspected him. He then turned his attention to the huge man that emerged from the semi-subterranean house followed by a small woman who now stood beside him.

Ray heard him speak in a foreign language and Fraser answered. He then watched as the two men conversed back and forth and Fraser would occasionally point at him every once in a while. 

The Chief would glance Ray's way off and on and then resume his conversation. 

Fraser now turned to his partner. "Ray? . . .Makaila wants to hear from you why you are here instead of Turnbull. He wants to know why I am marrying you instead of Turnbull."

Ray looked at the Chief then turned to Fraser and whispered. "But I don't speak his language." 

The young scout stepped up quickly and interpreted everything that Ray said as he glanced over at the Chief. 

Fraser added. "Go ahead, Ray."

Ray nodded then took a step forward. "Okay, um . . . I came here ta marry Fraser because we go way back and I feel that we belong together. I would say we have a more intimate friendship then he and Turnbull do."

The boy translated what Ray had said. 

Fraser stood in place with hands clasped behind his back and looked over at the Chief.

The Chief said something and Fraser stepped in quickly but the Chief raised a hand to quiet him.

Fraser took a step back and kept quiet. 

The boy translated again. "He wants to know if you are in love with our Madan who is your Fraser?"

Ray was stunned as his eyebrows shot upward. He looked to the chief then to his partner.

Fraser didn't even blink let alone budge.

Ray looked back to the Chief and replied. "In all honesty I would have to say yes, that I am in love with my Fraser and yer Madan. I boarded a plane just to attend the funeral with him."

The boy translated.

"I followed him here and I did propose to him and I do want to marry him."

The boy continued.

"I'm standing here right before you asking for yer blessing so that should tell you that I care. So, in all honesty, yes . . . I do love, Madan. The man is a wonderful friend, the best and we feel that this is the right thing ta do."

The Chief listened to the scout and did not once remove his gaze from the blond-haired man. 

Ray knew that the huge man was studying him, scrutinizing him and everything that he said.

Again he spoke and the boy translated. "Will you honor and cherish and love Madan for always?" 

Ray glanced over at his partner who was looking at him with a surprised look on his face. The corner of the detective's mouth inched up ending in a lopsided smile and he nodded. "Yeh, I can do that. I can honor and cherish and love my partner for always. That's a piece of cake." He then blinked at Fraser.

Fraser blushed and looked away.

Ray glanced over to the Chief when the man spoke again. 

The boy translated. "Then you will be granted permission to marry Madan this evening. Come prepared to be wed, Sir."

Ray smiled then noticed that Fraser let out a sigh of relief. 

Fraser thanked the Chief in their dialect then turned to leave. 

Ray came up behind him. "Hey . . . I noticed that he referred ta ya as Madan. What does that mean?"

Fraser glanced over at his partner who was standing beside him. "When I was made an honorary tribe member, I was awarded a new name. They called me Madan which means *Cupid or God of love. *

Ray stared into those blues and then he smiled. "Cupid huh? . . .that's a very nice and befitting name, Frase . . . I like it." 

Fraser blushed, smiled then turned and walked away. "Ray?"

"Yeh?"

"I was wondering what you meant about loving me? You were referring to loving me in the symbolic form as in a best friend or a brother maybe?" asked Fraser trying to sound objective.

Ray grabbed his arm and stopped him. 

Fraser looked at him.

The detective watched him then smiled. "Does it matter how I love you?"

The Mountie stared at him then smiled and shook his head. "No, it doesn't matter."

They stared at each other for a minute then Ray walked away.

Fraser followed.

*****************************************************

They were on their way back to the hotel in the rental and Ray turned to his partner. "Fraser . . . you didn't say if I was gonna need special clothes for the ceremony. I did stop at a department store before I came and rented a tux just in case."

Fraser looked over at his partner and smiled. "A tuxedo would be more then sufficient, Ray."

"Good, greatness . . . now what's next?"

"Well. We'll head to the hotel and get dressed. Kiran will be with his aunt until after the ceremony and the honey . . . " Fraser stopped what he was about to say.

Ray was surprised and glanced over at him. "Were you gonna say the honeymoon? Are we gonna have a honeymoon?"

Fraser blushed and looked down at the Stetson on his lap. "We . . . they have a special cabin prepared for us for after the ceremony, Ray. Of course . . . we . . . we can sleep there to give them the impression that we . . . it's only for . . . "

Ray smiled. "Hey . . . it's okay. I'm in this with you all the way. If you want them ta believe that we're doing something else, then that's okay, Frase because I got no problem with that."

Fraser blushed and turned away feeling embarrassed. "Thank you kindly, Ray . . . I don't know how I am going to repay you for the tremendous sacrifice that you have . . ."

"Hey! I told you not ta worry about it. I wanna do whatever I can for you, okay?"

"No, Ray . . . it's not, okay. I want to thank you for doing this for me and for Kiran. We will always be indebted to you for your kindness and your sacrifices. You didn't have to do this for me but you did it anyway and for that I am grateful to you."

Ray chuckled. "What sacrifices are ya talking about, Fraser? We were more then likely going to be partnered up for life but now it's just gonna be legalized."

Fraser smiled and shook his head. He wondered how he was so fortunate to have been partnered up with such a wonderful man.

*******************************************************

They arrived at the hotel room and Fraser noticed that Turnbull was still there. "Ray? I thought you said that Turnbull had . . . "

Ray glanced over at Turnbull and asked. "Turnbull? Why are you still here? Did you miss the plane?"

Turnbull walked over to the two men and shook his head. "No, I didn't miss the plane Detective Vecchio. I thought I needed to discuss this with Constable Fraser first to make sure that he agreed with your plans."

Ray turned to look at Fraser. "You are still planning ta marry me, aren't you?"

Fraser nodded then looked to the Constable. "Detective Vecchio and I have discussed this and I am going to marry him. I would like to thank you for your unselfishness and would like for you to know that I will be indebted to you for your kindness."

Turnbull blushed and smiled. "Anytime when I can be of service to you, Constable Fraser, do not hesitate to ask me. Thank you for proposing to me because it was an honor coming from you."

Fraser smiled and allowed Turnbull to embrace him.

Ray was sitting on the couch watching them and then added. "Should I be jealous or something? Maybe kick someone's head in?"

Fraser released the Constable and glanced over to his partner. "There is nothing to be jealous about and no one is kicking anyone for today. Now Turnbull, may I suggest that you rent a room and stay to enjoy the place instead of hurrying back to work?"

Turnbull shook his head. "No, I have to get back to my apartment and take care of some matters. Are you certain that you want to do this with . . . the detective, Constable Fraser?"

Fraser looked at his partner then shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not really certain of anything, Constable Turnbull, but thank you kindly for offering your help." 

Turnbull nodded then headed to the bedroom to pack his things. 

***************************************************

After seeing Turnbull off, Fraser hurried upstairs to start preparing himself for the ceremony. He had left Ray behind so the detective could use the shower first.

Fraser knocked on the bedroom door and when he received no reply he entered to ready his clothes. He looked to the bed and noticed Ray's tux laid out waiting for him. Fraser blushed and thought that maybe he should wait in the next room until after Ray was dressed but the door swung open and Ray stepped out of the bathroom. They stared at each other and both blushed as Ray held the towel in one hand after wiping his face.

Fraser blushed to almost a crimson red and turned away quickly because his partner was standing there in the nude. "Ray! . . .I uh . . . I . . . " and he didn't know what to say or do.

Ray wrapped the towel around his waist and muttered. "It's okay . . . I, uh . . . just shaved and showered so the bathrooms free if yer gonna . . . I can get dressed in here if ya need ta . . . "

Fraser ran a knuckle across his brow and nodded vigorously but did not look at his partner. "Yes . . . I should shave and shower now and you can . . . dress in here. I'll get out of your way just as soon as. . . . I get my shaving kit and . . . here it is . . . I'll be right in here if . . . I"ll get out of your way, Ray." And Fraser hurried into the bathroom trying to avoid looking at his partner at all. He dashed straight into the bathroom then shut the door behind him.

Ray hadn't realized just how nervous and shy the two of them had become all of a sudden. It wasn't like he and Fraser hadn't been this intimate before. In fact, Fraser had once squashed his lips up against his and had even blown air into his mouth but then again Fraser was rescuing him at the time. The only difference between then and now was that he was wearing clothes then. Still, he considered Fraser and him to be close and they were going to be married in a couple of hours so what was the big deal? They were both grown men and they both had more or less the same anatomy so why was he shaking and trembling all of a sudden?

Fraser shaved then showered and waited long enough to make sure that Ray had finished dressing before he stepped out. He called out to make sure not to surprise his partner then stepped into the empty bedroom. Stepping over to the closet he pulled out the tuxedo he had rented back in Chicago and pulled the jacket off the hanger. Something fell out of the jacket and he bent down to pick up whatever fell. He looked at the small box and remembered that it contained the wedding rings that he had purchased yesterday when he and Turnbull had arrived. The rings had slipped his mind and he placed them back into the pocket of his jacket then hurried to get dressed.

**************************************

Ray sat on the couch sipping coffee he had ordered from downstairs. He was dressed in his tux with his hair nicely spiked and he was all ready to go. He looked up when Fraser entered the room sporting almost the identical tuxedo that he was wearing and looking every bit the prince that he should have been born. Ray nodded and agreed with whomever had christened Fraser, Madan; the cupid; the god of love, because it fit the Mountie like a glove. They looked at each other both nervous and anxious. 

Fraser stepped over to the seat in front of Ray and sat down. "Ray? . . I have to tell you something before we go through with this."

Ray sat back and waited.

"I want you to know that this marriage in no way binds you to me. I will not hold you up to any of the promises or agreements that you make to me on this day. You are free to come and go as you please after we're . . . married. What I'm trying to say is that should you ever want to be with your exwife or should you ever have the need to . . ."

"Fraser, stop! Look. You don't have to tell me any of this, okay? If there's something that I don't agree with or if something really bothers me then you'll be the first ta know, okay? I hope you'll tell me if something bothers you too."

Fraser nodded. "Yes, of course, Ray . . . but I felt that you should know."

"Fraser . . . I'm going to play this thing by the rules because I think it's only fair. I'll be as honest and as truthful as I can be with ya and I expect the same in return. Can we agree on that?"

Fraser smiled. "Yes . . . I agree with what you say . . . Ray? . . .We should get going if we don't intend to be late. Oh, before I forget . . . Turnbull and I purchased some wedding bands when we first arrived and I don't know if we have time to . . . "

"Let me try on Turnbull's ring."

Fraser got up and so did Ray. The Mountie handed him the ring and watched as Ray slipped it on. 

"Well, look at that!" Ray raised his hand and smiled. "Hey, it's a perfect fit. Maybe the ring was meant for me after all."

Fraser smiled then added. "We need to get going, Ray."

Ray nodded. "Yes, just lead the way. Oh, and Fraser?" 

"Yes Ray?"

"Let me just say that you look pretty killer in that tux and if I were a woman then I'd be all over ya like a fitted sheet on a mattress! I can appreciate what Frannie sees in ya."

Fraser blushed. He then added. "Ray? . . May I say that you look absolutely charming in your tuxedo and it was always obvious as to why Attorney Kowalski chose to marry you."

Now Ray blushed and had to turn away to keep the huge smile on his face from embarrassing him. "Geez, Fraser . . . let's go."

Fraser smiled then led the way out.

******************************************

The ceremony was nothing like Ray had expected. Because the first thing he noticed was that the ritual was being held outdoors where they were surrounded by the people from the community. The next thing that he noticed was the lighting that was mostly coming from candles, lamps, torches and a huge bonfire that were set in their honor. Most of the men were already drunk and the women were the ones that gathered around the couple. There were tables and tables overflowing with food set off not to far from the pair which kind of reminded Ray of the Hawaiian weddings he was used to seeing on television. Only this wedding was a nice, quiet ceremony. The two men stood side by side before the Chief as the scout translated for Ray. There were few vows that were exchanged and some promises made on both their parts about honesty and fidelity. The two exchanged nods and smiles and the only time they actually touched were when they placed the rings on each others finger.

Ray then noticed that Fraser stiffened when the Chief said something that he, of course, didn't understand.

Ray glanced up at the Chief then over at Fraser who was standing in place looking stunned. "What's wrong, Frase?"

Fraser looked at his new spouse and said nothing.

Ray frowned and looked back up at the Chief when he repeated the command. He then looked to the scout and asked. "What's he saying?"

The little boy blushed then giggled before saying. "He wants you to kiss your husband."

Ray now looked over at the stunned Mountie and almost cracked up laughing at the expression that his partner wore.

Fraser's eyes were wide and apologetic and the Chief repeated the command.

Ray saw the worry in his partner's eyes so he stepped forward and took hold of Fraser's hands. "Hey . . . Its okay buddy. It really is." He then wrapped an arm around Fraser's waist and pulled the Mountie against his body gently. 

Fraser was afraid to make a move because he hadn't expected to do this to his partner. "Ray, I'm so sorr . . . "

"Hey." Ray pressed his fingers to Fraser's lips and whispered. "Fraser, just think of this as the buddy breathing technique that you did on me at one time. You saved my life and now I'm saving yers." He then cupped the back of Fraser's head, wet his lips then pulled him forward, pressing hard into Fraser's lips. 

Fraser realized quickly that this was an actual kiss with nothing fake about it. He felt the pressure of Ray's soft lips hard against his then he felt his partner's satiny tongue dart into his mouth and started tasting him, kissing him gently.

Fraser accepted the kiss for what it was, a symbolism of their friendship which was now cemented with vows and promises. After two years of friendship, they were now sharing a kiss. He then felt Ray release him and the detective stepped back to watch him. 

Ray smiled and Fraser smiled in return.

The Chief said something and Fraser translated as he gazed at his partner. "Makaila wants to honor you with a new name. He calls you * Flavian* which means . . . the * yellow-blonde one."*

Ray smiled and whispered. "Thank Makaila for me."

The Mountie smiled then realized that they had both just taken another step in their friendship. He didn't know what he felt except that he would always have a part of his friend because of the kiss.

The Chief said something else and both men turned to face him. 

Ray turned to his friend. "What did he say?"

Fraser blushed then smiled before he answered. "He said congratulations and that we can now proceed to our honeymoon."

Ray nodded then grinned. 

Now the group applauded and congratulated them lavishing them with hugs and flowers. The festivities went into full bloom as the pair was jostled around within the crowd. 

Very soon after the congratulations they were escorted to the honeymoon cabin.

Ray entered followed by Fraser and both stood at the doorway surveying the huge living room. The first thing they noticed was the huge table set right smack in the middle of the room that was covered with platters and platters of food. There was more then enough food to feed ten hungry men guessed, Ray. 

Fraser smiled then took a step into the room only to be stopped by his partner. 

"Hold on . . . isn't it a tradition that the groom is supposed ta carry the other spouse across the threshold for good luck?"

Fraser stared at his partner and then smiled. "And who is going to carry whom?" he asked.

Ray stared at him then laughed. "Good question! But . . . you do seem a lot bigger and broader so maybe you should carry me?" it was more a question.

Fraser nodded. "Very well." Fraser, bent forward and scooped his partner up flipping him over his shoulder with Ray's butt sticking up in the air.

"HEY!" yelled Ray caught by surprise. "Fraser! This isn't what I had in mind!" Ray cracked out laughing when Fraser hurried across the room with him in tow and headed into the bedroom then plopped the detective on the bed. 

Ray nearly toppled off the bed but Fraser reached over and grabbed him. The detective screeched then cracked up laughing when Fraser grabbed his stomach by accident as he tried to keep him from falling. "Jesus, Mountie! Will ya keep yer hands ta yerself!"

Fraser blushed. "Ray. I was merely trying to . . . "

"I know, I know and I was only kidding! . . .Damn! Will you look at this room?!" 

The Mountie released his partner and looked around the room. The room was done all in mauve. The walls were mauve, the curtains were mauve, the bedspread and furniture were a mauve and even the carpet was a nasty color of mauve. 

Ray glanced up at the bed he was on and noticed the netting all around it, probably to keep the flies and gnats out but it too was a mauve tinge. Ray looked over to Fraser and grimaced. "Yuck! How the hell are people supposed ta have sex in a room like this?" he then bounced on the bed enjoying the nice spring to it. 

Fraser placed a hand on his partner so he would stop hopping on the bed then pointed up to the ceiling.

The detective glanced up and saw himself and Fraser on the mirrors that were carefully placed on the ceiling. "Jesus! They want us ta watch ourselves doing it?! I wonder where they picked up that idea?"

Fraser shook his head. "I really don't know."

Ray patted the pillow beside himself wanting Fraser to join him on the bed.

The Mountie laid back and stared at himself in the mirror.

Ray also watched the two of them as they lay on the bed still dressed in their tux's. "Frase?"

"Yes, Ray?"

"You do realize that we just got married, don't you?"

Fraser stared at his partner in the mirror. "Yes, I am very well aware of the fact that we were just united in holy matrimony."

"And you do realize that today is Valentine's day, don't you, Fraser?"

"I hadn't thought about that Ray, no, but I didn't know that today was Valentine's day."

Ray reached over searching for Fraser's hand then curled his fingers with the Mounties and placed their hands on his chest. "I always wanted ta get married on Valentine's day. . . .Fraser?"

"Yes."

"Does it frighten you ta be married ta me?"

Fraser watched his partner then shook his head. "No. . Being married to you does not frighten me in the least, Ray. In fact, I feel quite honored to be married to you. Why do you ask me that?"

Ray turned his head to look at his partner really surprised with the reply. He then shook his head and shrugged. "I was just wondering what was going through yer mind. Are you angry with me for kissing you?"

"No, and to be quite honest . . . I really did enjoy your kiss."

Ray looked at him again with that surprised look on his face and asked. "You enjoyed the kiss?!" Fraser looked over to him. "Yes . . . I enjoyed the kiss, so very much."

Ray smiled and whispered. "Oh? Thank you for saying so. . . . Um? . . .Are you hungry? Should we grab a bite ta eat?"

"That would be nice since we haven't eaten all day." Smiled the Mountie as he stirred.

Ray released the Mountie's hand then crawled off the bed. "Let's go eat and we can talk."

Fraser nodded and watched as his partner pulled off his jacket and placed it on the chair in the room. Fraser removed his jacket also and folded it setting it by Ray's. 

Ray then headed for the table and Fraser followed. Both men served a plate full of food then went to sit on the floor by the fireplace. The day had been warm but the nights tended to be cold so a fire had been set for them. Both ate and sat quietly.

Ray then looked up and asked. "Fraser . . . when we get back home are we supposed ta live together?"

Fraser looked over at him then added. "We don't have to, Ray. I know you have a reputation to maintain and having to explain Kiran and me living with you might get a little too tedious."

Ray grimaced at something he ate and spit the thing out. "YUCK!" Then he added "I'm not worried about my reputation and there's nothing that I have to explain ta anybody cause it's none of anybody's business! Hey Frase? Do you think they got some alcohol around this place?"

Fraser nodded. "Yes. I saw a bottle of . . . "

But Ray had jumped up already. "Where?"

Fraser pointed to the far corner of the room and Ray hurried over. He grabbed the bottle and a glass then came back to his place. 

Fraser watched him pour a drink then asked. "Do you think that's a wise thing to do?"

Ray nodded. "Look. Don't worry 'cause I don't intend ta get drunk . . . especially on our honeymoon." he smiled then downed the first drink. Ray grimaced then muttered. "Damn! That's some really strong stuff! What did they intend ta do, kill me off before we had sex? Hey Ben? . . speaking of sex . . . they don't expect us ta . . . they wouldn't be spying on us would they? I mean, they're not outside expecting ta hear us moaning and groaning and doing stuff like that, do they?"

Fraser blushed and then he murmured. "I should hope that they are not eavesdropping!"

Ray took another drink then added. "Well shouldn't we do something?"

The Mountie stared at his partner then asked. "We should do something like what, Ray?"

Ray smiled and blinked at him. "Like something that would make us groan and moan, Fraser."

The Mountie blushed then asked. "What do you have in mind?"

The detective grinned. "The first thing we'll do is ta move this blanket away . . . just like that and now put yer plate down and come 'ere . . . Set yer plate down Frase and sit closer ta me."

Fraser stared at him and wondered what Ray was expecting. If he recalled Ray had said he didn't want sex but then again, the detective had not been drinking when he had said this. "Ray? . . .are we going to have sex?"

Ray's eyes went wide and then he blushed deeply. "Fraser! How can ya ask me that?!

***********************************************************

The scout inched closer darting from bush to bush until he got close to the cabin. He stopped once when he saw one of the guards patrolling the area but no one saw him. Then he sprinted up to the side of the cabin and slipped behind another bush close to the bedroom window. There he stopped and listened. He didn't hear the newlyweds so he went around until he heard voices coming from the living room close to the fireplace. At first he only heard laughing and talking for about ten minutes and then there was silence for a brief time. Then he heard what he was sent out to listen to. He heard the grunting and the moans. He heard the * dammit. * and the *I want to do it again*. He heard the *stop it, cause yer hurting me* from the blond one and the * I'm ready whenever you are, Ray* from the other one. This went on for a while until he decided that he heard enough then he scurried back the way he came from.

*******************************************************************

Ray fell back nearly missing the pillow that was thrown beside him. He was trying to catch his breath but he was gripping at the same time. "That wasn't fair Frase! You were doing it all wrong so we're gonna do it again!"

Fraser laid down beside him and smiled. "I was not doing it wrong and I can' t help that you have weak muscles."

Ray raised his head off the pillow. "Excuse me? Did you say that I have weak muscles? I'll have you know that I can take ya on again and again all night long! Come on and let's do it again!"

Fraser smiled. "Really Ray . . . you can barely catch your breath and you did say that I was hurting you once or twice so don't you think that you've had enough?"

"No. . . . I can do it one more time so come on, Frase! . . don't chicken out on me!" Ray sat up quickly then groaned when the pain shot up his arm. "Oh!"

Fraser smiled. "And you want me to do it again? . . .I think we've done enough arm wrestling for one night and we should call it a night, Ray. We do have a long day ahead of us tomorrow so let's get some rest."

Ray was hurting and his arms were aching horribly. "Yeh . . . yer right . . . enough with the games. Come on, Frase . . . we'll share the bed."

Fraser shook his head. "I'll be fine down here on the floor Ray. You take the bed."

Ray stared at his partner then added. "No. . If yer gonna sleep here on the floor then I'll sleep here on the floor with ya and no I'm not asking ya for sex!"

Fraser blushed.

Ray continued. "Of course, if you wanna sleep on the nice, comfortable, king size bed with the ugly mauve-colored feathered pillows and the ugly mauve-colored oversized comforter and the . . . 

"Ray. I will join you on the bed." Smiled the Mountie as he stared at his partner.

Ray grinned. "Well if you insist then let's go!"

Fraser stood up then helped Ray up since the detective was a little tipsy. Once in the room Ray shucked off his clothes leaving only his boxers and crawled under the covers. 

Fraser watched him then did the same, removing all his clothes except for his nice clean boxers and joined his partner under the covers. 

Ray kept an eye on him then reached over and kissed Fraser's forehead and whispered. "G'night buddy." 

Fraser smiled and whispered. "Have a good night, Ray."

Then Ray drifted off to sleep feeling totally exhausted after the long day.

Fraser stared at his partner from the ceiling mirrors and watched as he slept. He then turned to his snoring partner and smiled as he mumbled to himself. "Fraser . . . you are a very lucky man to have a friend like Raymond Kowalski . . . you are a very lucky man indeed." And after a while, the Mountie dozed off.

*******************************************

Fraser got up early, showered and dressed into jeans and a light blue sweater. He entered the living room and was startled by a young girl that was cleaning up the mess from last night.

"Oh . . . good morning." He smiled.

The young girl blushed and looked away quickly. "I am so sorry to bother, Madan . . . I hope I did not awaken you!" she apologized quickly.

Fraser smiled. "No, you did not wake me. I've been up for a while now. Thank you for the breakfast. My partner should be up shortly and I know that he is going to be quite hungry."

She blushed again, smiled and nodded. "Yes, Flavian will be hungry so we brought plenty of food for the two of you. Please excuse me and enjoy your breakfast, Madan." And she retreated quickly.

Fraser served himself some fruit drink and grabbed a small loaf of bread and some butter then sat by the fireplace.

Minutes later Ray stepped into the room looking for coffee. He was in his boxers and his hair stuck up in every angle possible which made Fraser smile. "Morning Ray . . . there's fresh coffee by the sweet bread."

Ray yawned and stepped over to the table searching for the coffee. He poured himself a large cup of coffee then started back to the bedroom. "Gonna shower and shave, Frase . . . I'll be right out." And off he went. 

Fraser continued his breakfast and thought about today's plans. He was hoping to be able to go home and take Kiran with him. There was so much to do and he had to think about finding a new apartment for him and the little boy. He wasn't certain if Ray was going to join them in their new apartment. They would have to discuss this when they returned to Chicago. Twenty minutes passed when Ray entered the room again and this time he was nicely shaven, dressed in jeans, with a new yellow shirt and nicely spiked hair. He searched for more coffee then went to sit by Fraser. "Okay, what are we doing today? We are allowed to leave this place aren't we? God, my arms are so sore! . . .They don't expect us ta be here all day doing what they think we're doing, do they?"

Fraser blushed and looked away. "No, Ray, and yes we are allowed to leave whenever we choose to. I thought that maybe we can collect Kiran and maybe head back to Chicago today?"

Ray nodded. "Well, yeah if that's what you wanna do then we can do that or we could stay a few days then head home."

"Have you stopped to consider your job, Ray?" 

"I told Welsh I needed time off to come to a funeral and to marry you and he said okay."

"What?!" Fraser was startled by his reply.

"Yeh, I told him and he said okay." Smiled Ray thoroughly pleased with the shocked look on his friends face.

"Oh Dear . . . Did the Lueftenant believe you?" asked Fraser.

"Probably not . . . then I bumped into Stell on my way out and she invited me to her house. Can you imagine that? After all those times of hounding her to let me go to her place and the woman invites me on the eve of my wedding day?" Ray chuckled as he sat back into the seat.

"Oh no! Ray! I am so sorry! Maybe when you return you two can. . . . "

"No. . . . after what I've been through in the last twenty-four hours I've decided that, that part of my life is over and done with. It's time to move on into a new direction and stop wasting my life like I've been doing. I've been hanging onto the past and onto dreams that'll never get me anywhere and it's time ta let go, you know what I mean, Frase? It's like you for instance. You have a new life now. Yer gonna be a father and you've got this great kid who loves ya and what do I have?"

Fraser added. "Well he's your child too, now, Ray. You're going to be a father too, and Ray?. . . You have me also."

Ray stared into his friends blues and then he smiled. "Thank you Frase . . . thanks for being here for me."

Fraser was puzzled. "Pardon me? I should be thanking you for being here for me, Ray."

Ray stood up then walked over and hugged his friend. "Yer the greatest!" then he took a step back and watched his friend blush. "Come on Frase . . . let's go do the town."

Both men left to pick up their new son.

****************************************************

The three of them spent the next two days in the cabin getting acquainted with each other. At nights all three shared the bed but it was mostly spent playing around with Kiran between them. Late one night Ray sat and watched as Kiran draped himself across Fraser's chest like a small clinging teddy bear as he slept. Fraser had been all over the village doing chores that day and was exhausted when they came home and the Mountie had gone straight to sleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. Ray now watched the two of them sleep and thought about the last time he had ever been this happy. The three of them were happy, wrapped up in this make-believe world of the two of them as parents and having their very own son like he always dreamed it could be. Ray reached over and ran a hand down Kiran's long, raven-black hair and the little boy stirred.

Fraser stirred also but went back to sleep. 

Without giving it a second thought, Ray ran his hand through Fraser's hair enjoying the softness of it. 

Fraser's eyes flew open and he turned to look at his partner. "Ray?"

Ray smiled. "Sorry if I woke ya."

Fraser tried to sit up then remembered the bundle on his chest. He turned to Ray again. "Is everything all right? Why aren't you asleep?" whispered Fraser.

Ray looked up into those dark blues that were half obscured by the darkness in the room. The only light was the one radiating from the glowing candles on the night stand. He whispered. "I couldn't sleep because I was trying ta remember if I've ever really been this happy before Frase. The only times that came ta mind was that one time when I was a kid and my mom gave me this robot I wanted for Christmas and the other time was when I married Stell. My heart feels great Fraser. I'm almost afraid ta go home because this might all disappear on me."

Fraser stared at him then reached over and touched Ray's arm. "Go to sleep, Ray. You need to sleep."

Ray nodded then laid down but kept his eyes on his friend and their little boy.

***************************************

Ray paced the cabin. In fact he had been pacing for more than five hours now because Fraser had not returned when he had said he would be back as soon as he could. After the third hour delay Ray had gone around asking the tribes people for his partner and no one had seen him since he and Kiran had left the cabin early this morning. They were supposed to be returning to Chicago today and Fraser had gone to collect Kiran's belongings and no one had seen Fraser after that. Ray was now worried out of his mind. He sat on the couch again and stared at the front door hoping that his partner would burst through it at any minute. 

***************************************

Fraser hadn't realized that he had walked out this far down the beach. He was too upset and lost track of time when he first started out and now he hurried back. He knew that Ray would be worried out of his mind wondering what had happened to him so now he broke out into a trot hurrying back to the cabin.

**********************************

Ray was up again pacing the small little cabin's living room running a hand through his spikes for the umpteenth time and glancing up at the clock. He snapped at no one in particular. "Six hours . . . he's been gone six freaking hours and I don't even know what the fuck is going on! No one in this freaking place wants ta tell me jack shit and I can't even call the cops cause he hasn't been gone long enough! God dammit, Fraser, where the hell are ya!" snapped Ray as he sat back down on the couch. 

Fraser now burst through the front door. 

Ray jumped up immediately. "Fraser! Dammit, where have you been?! I've been so worried 'cause you've been gone for six hours already! Six fucking hours, Fraser and you didn't even have the decency ta call me or tell me anything!" The detective yelled feeling both angry and relieved at the same time. 

Fraser was trying to catch his breath after having run all the way to the cabin. "Ray . . . Ray, I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean to be gone so long. . . . I'm sorry." 

"Well you could've at least had the common courtesy ta come let me know something! I thought something horrible had happened! I didn't even know what the fuck ta think, Fraser!" he yelled still upset with his partner. "What kinds of fucking game are ya . . . " and that's when Ray noticed the tears in his partner's eyes. He had been so angry that he had not see the red-rimmed lids or the tear tracks on his partner's face. "Fraser? Fraser, what's wrong? What the fuck is going on!?" Ray stepped up closer to him.

Fraser shifted his gaze to the floor trying to hide under the Stetson but Ray reached up and cupped his chin directing his partner's eyes to his. "What's going on Fraser?!" he demanded to know.

Fraser licked his lips then murmured. "Ray . . . the leaders of the tribe will not allow me to take Kiran back to Chicago with me . . . with us . . . they informed me that if we are to be his parents, then you and I must remain here."

Ray was stunned and then he was angry. "WHAT!?"

Fraser nodded. "We can't take him back to Chicago with us."

Ray was furious. "Well, we'll see about that!"

Fraser grabbed him by the upper arm. "Ray! Ray, wait! . . .Please!"

The detective whirled around and glared at his partner who held him in place. "Wait for what?! They can't do this to us, to you! They told you that you needed a spouse and ya got one! They told ya the child belonged ta you and now they're saying that you can't have 'im?! Bull shit! I'm gonna go and kick someone's head in Fraser!"

Fraser gripped him harder. "NO! You can't just go in there and bully them around, Ray! Their laws and our laws are totally different and you can't just barge in there demanding anything!"

Ray tried to shrug himself from his partner's grasp but Fraser refused to release him. "Let me go, Benton! I'm gonna go and hit somebody! How can they do this ta you?! Yer a great father! You love that kid and you promised his mom that you would take care of him and . . . lemme go, Ben!"

Fraser held him tighter. "NO! You cannot go and beat up anyone, Ray!"

Ray glared at him wanting to push him away and take matters into his own hands. He wanted to hit Fraser just so he could get away and hurt someone for what they were doing to them.

Fraser knew what he was thinking and held onto him. "Ray, please . . . please calm down because violence won't solve anything!" Fraser reached up and cupped his partner's face in both hands. "Ray, please! . . . you need to remain calm about this."

Ray was panting trying to calm down and it helped that his partner's warm, soft hands were touching him and those sad grey blues were pleading with him as much as his words were. He finally got his body to take in deep breaths and to settle down a little.

" Ray, I've already discussed this with Makaila and I couldn't convince him to allow Kiran to come home with me. . . .I want to say . . . I need to say that I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess in the first place and . . . and here . . . " Fraser removed his wedding band then reached for Ray's hand but Ray pulled his hand away. Fraser looked up at him. "Just take off the ring because I will not hold you to anything. You don't have to wear the ring, any longer, Ray. I'm indebted to you for helping me to gain custody of Kiran but you can remove the band and go back to Chicago and to your exwife Stella."

Ray stared at those grey-blues that were still shedding tears and shook his head vigorously. "I'm not going anywhere unless yer coming with me Fraser. I followed you here and here is where I'll stay till we're both ready ta go home.

Fraser shook his head. "No, Ray, I know that we've been through a lot but you need to get back to Chicago. You still have Stella and . . . "

"NO! You and I are going home today. We're already packed and . . . "

"I can't leave without Kiran and you know that! I promise you that I will return to Chicago in a few . . . "

"NO! . . .You and I are leaving today, Fraser!" yelled Ray. "Look. Let's go talk ta the Chief and see . . . "

"No, Ray! . . .It won't do us any good because, Matana, his aunt . . . has custody of him and I was already informed that he is not going under any circumstances!" Fraser reached up and wiped away the new tears that spilled from his eyes.

Watching Fraser in tears broke Ray's heart and perseverance. He reached forward and embraced his partner wrapping both arms around that solid body. "I'm so sorry, Ben . . . I'm so very sorry."

Fraser now allowed himself to cry on his partner's shoulder. He embraced his partner wrapping his arms around Ray's waist and allowed soft sobs to escape him. 

Ray held on tight to him and caressed his back but said nothing. In his heart he knew that this wasn't fair but he was only hurting Fraser with his temper tantrums. He knew that Fraser would be the ideal father to that little boy if they would just give him half a chance. None of this was fair and he hated it. "Ben? . . .Could we both give it just one more try and see if maybe we could convince Makaila to let us take Kiran home with us? I promise not to lose my cool and if he still says no then I'll just walk away. I promise that I'll walk away without so much as an angry word . . . Please?"

Fraser pulled away from Ray and wiped at his eyes. "Yes, Ray . . . we could try one more time." 

Ray examined his partner's beautiful face which was now racked with pain and grievance and it hurt him deeply to see him this way. His thoughts drifted into wanting to kill the * son of a bitch's * who were making his partner suffer. He remembered feeling this way one time when Warfield had his goons beat the daylights out of Fraser. He had wanted to dismember each one of those guys' one by one. "Okay, listen. You go and get yourself washed up some then we'll both go and have a talk with him. But ya gotta promise me that if he refuses to let Kiran come with us that you'll still return home with me and . . ."

"But Ray . . . "

Ray pressed his fingers against Fraser's lips. "No buts . . . we go home together no matter what happens. We made a pact Fraser . . . we're more then partners now and we're always gonna be friends no matter what happens. Promise me that we'll go home together. I followed ya to this place and you follow me back ta Chicago . . . Come on and promise me, Fraser . . . please?!" he begged as he gazed into those tear-stained eyes.

Fraser stared into his partner's light-colored blues then nodded reluctantly. "Yes, I will return home with you, Ray."

Ray stared at him then nodded and smiled. "Okay . . . just go wipe off yer face and we'll try again. You and I are not quitters, Frase and that's why we make a great duet. Go on."

Fraser nodded then stepped around him and headed to the bathroom.

Ray stared at him as he walked away then snarled at the air when his partner was out of the room. "Shit! Damn mother fucking sonuvabitch's! Why did they do this ta him?! Oh God, Fraser, you have to come home with me 'cause I need ya more then I've ever needed anything or anyone in my life. Yer the only friend that I've got and I refuse ta give ya up."

Minutes later Fraser drifted back into the living room. "I'm ready to go, Ray."

Ray stepped up to him and adjusted the lariat on the Serge then patted the Mountie's chest. "Listen. You will allow me ta put in a word or two, right?" he gazed into the Mounties huge grey blues as he rested his hand on Fraser's chest.

Fraser stared into his partner's light blues and nodded. 

Ray reached up to straighten the Stetson on his partner's head. He lifted the hat and pretended to tuck in a hair or two under the Stetson as he brushed his fingers through Fraser's hair. "And you will keep the promises that ya made ta me, right?"

Fraser nodded again. "Yes, I will keep the promise that I made to you, Ray."

Ray then reached down and took hold of his hand. He stared at his partner's fingers then glanced over at him. "Where's the ring?"

Fraser turned away feeling a new rush of pain. "Ray . . . the ring was a sick joke and . . . it . . . "

Ray tugged at the Mounties hand to get his attention and then when they were eyes to eye he shook his head. "The ring wasn't a joke ta me, Benton. It signified a tangible bond between the two of us even if it only meant friendship. I would like it very much if you would put the ring back on. It would mean a lot for me if you wore it."

Fraser stared into those blues then nodded. He dipped his hand into his serge pocket and pulled the ring out. Gazing back at his partner's blues he, then slipped the ring back on his finger. 

Ray smiled.

Fraser now smiled even though the sadness clouded his eyes.

"Okay . . . So, now let's go." Ray walked off and Fraser followed.

************************************************

Fraser and Ray stood before Makaila the Chief of the community and several of the other committee members. Fraser presented his request once again and once again he was turned down. Ray now approached the leader of the community. "Pardon me, Makaila but I fail to understand how we would be harming Kiran by taking him home with us?" 

The young scout translated.

"Fraser and I both love him and we will provide a nice and comfortable home for him. We will provide the best education that money can buy and we will protect him from . . ."

The Chief said something and Ray quieted.

The scout translated. "He wants to know why you won't remain here and provide all of that here?"

Ray glanced at his partner then back at the Chief. "Tell him because this isn't my home. This isn't Fraser's home either but where we are taking Kiran . . . "

The scout interrupted. "The Chief says that you will not be allowed to remove Kiran and that you are granted permission to remain in the community with your husband, Madan." 

Fraser turned away but Ray grabbed his hand and stopped him from leaving. "Don't leave, Benton because we're not finished yet."

Fraser glanced at Ray then back down at the ground.

Ray added. "Tell Makaila that I am taking Fraser home to Chicago with me. He will not remain here and that it grieves us that he has no trust in our judgement concerning Kiran. Fraser is an honorable and noble man and my only regret is that Kiran will not grow up to see the wonderful side of this man. Tell the Chief that Fraser would have made an excellent father for Kiran had he been given a chance to prove it. We will be leaving within the hour. We thank you for the hospitality and for embracing us into your community but we leave two brokenhearted men."

The scout translated and waited. Then he translated again. "The Chief says that he understands and sympathizes with you, Flavian. He says that it pains him to see the two of you insisting on leaving us. He wants you to know that the two of you will be well provided for and loved if you were to remain. But if you will not stay then he wants you to know that you are always welcome to return and come live with us." 

Makaila said something to Fraser and Fraser responded.

"What did he say, Fraser?" asked Ray glancing over at his partner. 

"He wished us a long and happy life together wherever we go, Ray . . . can we go now?" asked Fraser trying to get away.

Ray grabbed his hand and pulled the Mountie back into place. He stared at the Chief and the chief stared at him in return. Ray shook his head sadly then turned and walked away. Then he heard his name as the Chief called out to him. "Flavian!" Ray and Fraser turned around. He then said something and Ray looked over to Fraser. 

Fraser nodded then turned to Ray. "He says that he admires and respects you greatly, Ray and that you would have made a great warrior. He says that you will always be welcomed here for as long as you live."

Ray stared at the chief, nodded then added. "Oh, you can count on us returning . . . you forget that Fraser and I are leaving a son behind . . . we will return." He then turned and walked away.

Fraser heard the scout translate and waited. He then saw the huge smile spread across Makaila's face so he bowed at the chief and hurried to catch up to his companion.

*************************************************

Ray sat on the couch and listened as Fraser tidied up the bedroom. Then he called. "Fraser?"

Fraser stepped into the living room. "Yes?"

"Sit down 'cause I have to tell ya something."

Fraser was puzzled by his partner's tone of voice and sat beside him. "What's wrong, Ray?"

Ray stared into those blues then added. "Fraser . . . I was wrong. I am wrong in forcing ya ta come back ta Chicago with me when yer heart is here with Kiran. I'm being selfish in demanding that ya come home with me and I want you ta go ahead and stay here. You should stay here until yer ready ta go home."

Fraser watched his friend then shook his head. "No, Ray . . . I do want to go back to Chicago with you."

"No, you don't. I can see it in yer eyes and you don't wanna come with me." Added Ray sadly as he stared at the Mountie.

The Mountie watched his friend then shook his head. "Ray . . . I am saddened by the turn of events but I really do want to go with you. Maybe Kiran will be better off with his aunt Matana and with the community who cares for him. It would be unfair for me to take him away from the people who love him."

"But you love him too!" added Ray torn between wanting his friend to remain but at the same time wanting him to come home with him.

"Yes, I do love him, Ray but at this time, I need to be with you." He finished. 

Ray stared at him. "Do you mean that?"

"Yes."

"I need ya ta be with me too, Fraser. I'm sorry if I sound needy but yer the only one that I can. . . . yer my only true friend." Smiled Ray.

Fraser couldn't help but to smile in return. "Well then . . . it's all settled. I'll go finish packing and we'll be on our way."

Ray hopped off the couch. "I'll start loading up the luggage in the car." And off he went. 

********************************************

The two men decided that it would be best not to say goodbye to Kiran. There was already too much heartbreak and they just couldn't stand any more pain. Both boarded the plane then headed back to Chicago.

******************************************

Fraser lay on his cot and stared up at the dark ceiling. He was back in his apartment with Dief fast asleep at the foot of his bed. It was two in the morning when the telephone shrilled. This was the new telephone that Ray insisted in having installed in case he needed to find his partner at home some night. "Hello?" answered Fraser.

"Hey . . . it's only me . . . what are ya doing?" asked Ray.

Fraser could almost see the smile on his partner's face as he spoke. "Well . . . I was trying to sleep but it seems that I've got a bad case of insomnia."

Ray chuckled. "Hey! Me too! . . .I was just kinda wondering . . . since you can't sleep and I can't sleep if it would be okay ta. . . .Would I fit on yer cot?"

Fraser smiled then looked down at Dief who was staring up at him. "Now why would you want to sleep on a crowded cot when you have a nice comfortable bed at your apartment?"

Ray murmured. "Well, yeah, that's true but this nice comfortable bed is too big and too lonely . . . I was kinda wondering that maybe that cot would fit us both in it and it wouldn't be ta big."

Fraser took in a deep breath and smiled. Then he murmured. "I think that the three of us would be a little bit too crowded."

"Huh? . . What do ya mean by the three of us? Is . . . , is . . . Is Turnbull there with ya?" asked Ray suddenly alarmed.

"Ray!"

"Oh! I'm sorry Frase . . . I didn't mean ta pry! It's none of my business! Look. I'll call ya back in the morning okay?! Bye!" and he hung up quickly feeling embarrassed and ashamed not realizing that maybe Fraser might be in bed with Turnbull. After all, Fraser was going to marry Turnbull in the first place and had even planned to have sex with the guy. But, the thought of Fraser in bed with Turnbull made him jealous also.

Ray's telephone rang and he answered it. "Detective Vecchio speaking."

"Ray? Why did you hang up on me?" asked Fraser unsure of what had occurred. 

"I-I didn't mean ta pry Fraser . . . what you do is yer business and I told you that you could do whatever you wanted ta do." Ray murmured feeling unsure of what to say to his partner not wanting to sound too possessive or nosy.

"Ray . . . I am not in bed with Constable Turnbull. In fact, the only one on my bed is Diefenbaker and I'm sure he would gladly give up his place for you."

Ray now blushed and felt his face burning. "God . . . I really do know how ta put my foot in my mouth don't I?"

"Why would you even think that I would be in bed with Constable Turnbull?" asked Fraser.

Ray could feel his face getter hotter by the minute. Then he murmured. "Because you said, you were going to sleep with him when we were in Canada."

Fraser was quiet for a few seconds. Then he added. "I see . . . but that was only had I married him. I would have slept with Francesca also had she and I been married."

Ray scooted up on his bed. "Fraser . . . I have to know this, so be honest. Were you gonna sleep with them because you felt you were indebted to them for doing you this favor?"

"No."

"Then why were you gonna sleep with them?" asked Ray.

"Because it would be my husbandly duty to do this, Ray."

Ray was silent for a few seconds then added. "You were gonna go so far as ta give Frannie kids?"

"Yes . . . as I said that I would preform my husbandly duties." Added Fraser.

"Fraser? . . that sounds kinda cold and demeaning wouldn't you think? Yer gonna have sex with two people that you don't even love just ta repay them for a favor." Added Ray.

Fraser was silent. Then he added. "Ray . . . I could learn to love them the way they would have wanted to be loved."

"That's not true, Fraser. You love someone or ya don't. A good friend of mine once told me that you don't marry someone cause you can live with 'em, you marry someone because ya can't live without 'em. You would've been a very miserable man had you married cause they were easy ta live with Fraser. They might've loved ya but you didn't love them and in the end . . . the two of ya would be miserable."

"But . . . you married me . . . didn't you, Ray? So what does that tell you?"

"It tells me that I couldn't live without you . . . As I told you before, I wasn't expecting anything from you except for your friendship. I didn't ask for anything in return, did I Fraser?"

"No, Ray . . . you did not ask for anything in return."

'Fraser . . . I need ta know . . . if I had asked ya for sex would you do it because ya felt that ya owed me or would you do it because you have husband duties that you feel obligated to?"

Fraser was silent for a few seconds then replied. "Ray . . . I would not have sex with you to repay a debt and I would not do it because of husband duties. You made it perfectly clear that I owe you nothing but my friendship and I respect you for that. If I did have sex with you it would be because you and I deserve happiness. I would have sex with you because I care . . . because there would be love involved." 

Ray was silent for a few seconds letting what his partner-said sink in. He then murmured "Thank you, Fraser . . . that's what I wanted ta hear."

"Flavian, the yellow-blond one is it all right to ask you something?"

"Yeh, you may ask me, Madan, cupid and who is also the god of love."

"Would it be all right if I slept on your bed? . . .My cot is a little too lonely tonight."

"Just give me a few minutes and I'll be right over for you."

"Thanks Ray. You're a great friend."

Ray smiled. "And so are you buddy, and so are you."

The end . . . for now.

Comments . . . 

droopy_jackson@excite.com 

There will be a sequel.

_Where do broken hearts go? Song by Whitney_

**Chorus:**  
Where do broken hearts go  
Can they find their way home  
Back to the open arms   
Of a love that's waiting there  
And if somebody loves you  
Won't they always love you  
I look in your eyes  
And I know that you still care, for me . . . _Whitney_  
  



End file.
